<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As long as you'd like by Leif Writes (FrankensteinsMomster)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349048">As long as you'd like</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsMomster/pseuds/Leif%20Writes'>Leif Writes (FrankensteinsMomster)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prodigal Valentine's Drabbles [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsMomster/pseuds/Leif%20Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine’s day is coming and I wanted to do something special and Prodigal son related so this is what I decided on. Send me a pairing, their relationship (romantic/platonic/etc), a spice level (sweet, hot, or extra spicy) and I will write a drabble for you! </p>
<p>Requested by @lisabella99 hers a03, an extra spicy Gil/Jessica! Just for you!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Arroyo/Jessica Whitly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prodigal Valentine's Drabbles [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As long as you'd like</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessica's back arched. He pressed at her hips, forcing them down before moving her legs up and over his shoulders. </p>
<p>He kissed at her thighs before returning to what he really craved. Burying his face in the space between her legs, sucking at her clit before dipping his tongue into her heat. He could stay here forever, fucking her with his tongue. As long as she wanted him. Her hand gripping on his hair urged him deeper, harder and he chuckled. If he could speak he'd tell her to be patient. </p>
<p>He wasn't in any rush after waiting so long.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>